vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Acqua of The Back
Summary Acqua of the Back, real name William Orwell is a character introduced in Toaru Majutsu no Index. A strong and willful man, he is a mercenary of renown in England, and originally a Saint of terrific power. He was a member of God's Right Seat, and is one of the few characters Kamijou Touma faced to easily defeat him in combat. After the events of World War III and the dissolution of God's Right Seat, he is once again referred to using his real name. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely considerably higher | 6-C Name: William Orwell/Acqua of The Back/Flere210 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Around his late 30's Classification: Human/Mage/Saint/God's Right Seat Member Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, stamina, senses and agility, water and ice manipulation, veteran instincts bordering on precognition Attack Potency: Island level+ | Island level Speed: High Hypersonic '''with '''Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Faster than Kanzaki) | High Hypersonic '''with '''Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Could keep up with Knight Leader) Lifting Strength: Class M | Peak Human Durability: Island Level | Island Level Stamina: Virtually tireless due to Divine Mothers Mercy | Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range (4+ meters) dozens of meters to a few kilometers with water based attacks Standard Equipment: A Mace | Ascalon Weaknesses: Saints are weak against anything that was used to torture Jesus. Objects like crosses, spears and thorns will hurt Acqua severely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mercy Of the Divine Mother: Acqua is born aligned with the Archangel Gabriel and the Virgin Mary, so that he can use the spell "Mercy of the Divine Mother" which denies curses, sins, and limitations, because it is blessed with conditions that allow you to use normal mage spells that can be used as rune magic, and lets him use 100% of a humans strength (or in this case of a Saints). Enables him to override sins based attacks. * ' Moon Spell': Using the moon or something that represents the moon, Acqua can make its Deck shine moonlight supernaturally to attack the opponent, when use was so strong that it seemed an asteroid was going to hit against land and although this attack was muffled by Kanzaki Kaori had the strength to make a crater 200 meters. * Magic Runic: He can use rune magic like Styl, although Acquas runes are on the control of water in various forms. * The courts vacuum: Acqua can create an empty water that cuts opponents. * Avalanche: Acqua can use this skill to create avalanches of water. * Giant Dragon: Acqua can use your water to create a giant, at least 100 meter long dragon out of water, devastated a whole underground district * Deck: Made of crushed soil water, asphalt and anything around * Tsunamis: Tsunami can throw so hard that flooded the underground district and many buildings collapsed * Deslizamiento By water: This technique is his brand as a mercenary. This ability uses a layer of water between your feet and the ground to allow you to move in a way that can not be predicted by your enemies. * Mercenary Abilities: He has many years of knowledge in the field of battle for his mercenary career experience, can perform maneuvers like blocking a physical attack without seeing or judging the distance and direction only by wind pressure. Key: Pre Saint Destroyer | Post Saint Destroyer Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Magicians Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Humans